epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Spongebob Slendypants vs The Hash Slinging Slasher- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Off-season
Welcome to the very first offseason for Epic Rat Battles of Horror- Same premise as Coupe's offseasons, its battles that 1. Weren't suggested, but I liked the idea of, 2. One of the characters didn't seem horror-related enough, or 3. The suggestion was funny, but didn't fit in with the rest of the series. So let this hold you by while my friend works on his final verse- Today, we've got a duel between the Hash Slinging Slasher (You know who he is), and the faceless fiend of Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Slendypants, to see who's the most grimdark Spongebob character! Similar to Coupe, I don't make title cards for offseason battles- I do look for instrumentals, though :P _____________________________________________________________________________________ Animation of Spongebob Slendypants- Animeme (Again :P) Voice of Spongebob Slendypants- Nicepeter Hash Slinging Slasher- EpicLLOYD Instrumental- Hardest Gangsta Beat Eva _____________________________________________________________________________________ EEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! (Off-season!) SPONGEBOB! SLENDY-PANTS! VS! THE HASH SLINGING SLASHEEEEEEEEER BEGIN! Slendy-pants: AAAAARE YA READY, SLASH? NONE OF THE KIDDIES FEAR YOOOU! YOU NEED TO SCREAM LOUDER! I CAN’T HEAAAAR YOOOOU! I’m gonna take of your spatula and dig out your guts, turn ya into mush- When you hear me approaching, you’ll wish you never stepped off of the ghost bus! You’re just looking for a job, the only crimes you commit are your rhymes! I asked the Magic Conch Shell, it said you rode Mr. Krab’s Clarinet Eight times! You’re a misunderstood frycook, a candy-man, you see, let’s not pretend- Once there was an ugly barnacle who challenged the Slend- He died- The end! Hash Slinging Slasher: Spongebob? Adorable, but you step to the Slasher and you’re dead, that’s a fact. That crap you just spat was like oozing green slime- Wait, you always do that This undercooked chicken nugget can’t stomach my spatula hand, so fuck it You’re working the Graveyard Shift, so I’ll slice you and send you to the Chum Bucket Are you feeling claustrophobic? Ho, ho, ho! I’ll for sure be getting the farthest This isn’t every day asswhooping- This is ADVANCED grim-darkness I’ll fry-cook you into a crabby patty, with a side of clams, perchance You’ve got no barnacle balls, I suppose that’s why they call you “Slendy-Pants” Slendy-Pants: You’re just mad that you can’t see your forehead, so panic and cram it! Nehoy, nehoy, nehoy! Ugh! Who put YOU on the planet, god dammit! Wipe away that smile, you should be happy if you manage survival Cause you shit your silhouette pants when Slendy made HIS Arrival! Hash Slinging Slasher: You were beaten by a pink blob- And the blue squid that Caught You, Run as you ought to, ‘cause I’ll be drinking your blood like Noseferatu! So scuffle back to your woods, son, unless you want to become history- I’ll take applications for the Hall of Fame, WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE… I guess… EPIC RAT! (Spongebob whistling) BATTLES OF HORRORRRRRR! _____________________________________________________________________________________ Who won? The Hash Slinging Slasher Spongebob Slendypants Category:Blog posts